Guilty Pleasure
by Ishiko-Riku
Summary: Xx Marik Gets A Phone call From Bakura Telling Him To Go To His House Xx Rated M For Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Guilty Pleasure

[[Rawwr~ Hi All~ This is my first Yami Bakura x Marik RP/story ^^ Enjoy~]]

Xx Marik Gets A Phone call From Bakura Telling Him To Go To His House Xx

((Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Otherwise you-gi-oh would have waaay more yaoi in 3))

Marik was on the way to Bakura's house. For some reason he had called him up and told him to get over to his house. He Knocked on the door, and only had to wait a few seconds for Bakura to open the door

"Hey there sexy" Bakura muttered as he winked at Marik.

"Have you been taking those drugs again?" he asked, Staring blankly at Bakura

"No~" Bakura smirked "You're my only drug Marik. Marik Laughed and replied "Bakura, we've been over this. I'm not a drug."

Bakura stood up straight and calmly said "either way, I want you" Marik blushed.

"W-What do you want me for Bakura?" Marik questioned, Pretending to be oblivious.

"Sex, Mainly. He he, What's with that cute little stutter Marik?" Bakura smirked again as Marik reddened even more.

"What stutter, I didn't stutter!" Marik blurted out, Taking a small step backwards.

Bakura walked up to Marik and whispered in his ear "Don't lie to me Marik…"

"B-but I'm _not_ lying Bakura!"

Bakura Smirked " You Just Stuttered again.." Marik's face turned even more red as Bakura bit softly on his ear.

"W-why did you call me over Bakura?"

Bakura beckoned Marik inside, and watched him remove his shoes. "Follow me, I have a surprise for you" Bakura said sweetly, smirking. Bakura led Marik to a door down the hallway, and stopped outside.

Marik examined the door and said "This is.. your bedroom..? Why are we here Bakura….?" Marik started to figure out why Bakura had called him over.

"I just wanted to show you something, calm down dude." Bakura opened the door and pushed Marik inside. Bakura walk in after Marik, shut and locked the door, then turned around to face Marik. "Hn." Bakura smirked at how red Marik was, and folded his arms.

[[R&R Please ^^ 33]]


	2. Chapter 2

Guilty Pleasure, Part two

((Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!))

"_I just wanted to show you something, calm down dude." Bakura opened the door and pushed Marik inside. Bakura walk in after Marik, shut and locked the door, then turned around to face Marik. "Hn." Bakura smirked at how red Marik was, and folded his arms._

Marik's eyes widened "H-Hey, did you really have to lock the door?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Sit down Marik." Bakura waved his hand towards the bed.

"o-okay, Bakura" Said Marik as he sat on the edge of the bed. Bakura walked closer, smirking.

"Hey Marik, lets play a little game"

Marik Blushed As Bakura Neared "W-What kind of game, Bakura?" mumbled Marik "a card game?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed "No Marik, no children's card games today." Bakura Smirked again and sat down next to Marik. "Actually Marik. This game is very different. So.. we've been pretty much dating for a while, right? I mean we never say it, but we've kissed and spend loads of time together and hold hands. You like me, right?"

Marik Nodded "Yea, but what has that got to do with this game Bakura?" Replied Marik

Bakura Smiled, and lent closer towards Marik. "Well, not that much..I was just.." Bakura looked away for a moment, then looked back "checking. I like you back Marik. Although im sure it should be obvious by this point." Bakura pulled Marik's face round so they were looking at each other "Well, basically with this game, what you do is go 'further' each time, and the one that gives up first, is the loser.." Marik tilted his head to the side slightly and Bakura laughed "Don't look so confused, Marik, don't you know what I mean by 'further'?"

Marik's Face Turned red again as he murmured "y-yea I know what you mean…B-but what's the prize for winning, huh?"

Bakura thought for a minute, then replied "hmm.. The winner can choose what we can do after this game..sound good?" Bakura smiled, he knew Marik would lose, and he started thinking about what he could make marik do when he lost. "oh, and the loser has to do it."

Marik nodded in agreement and said "okay. It would be fun making you wear cat ears and act like a kitty all day" Oh how he knew Bakura hated to be called a kitty, but Marik got so much enjoyment out of it, he couldn't resist.

Bakura sighed "I'm not a kitty. Any way, let the games begin" Bakura said with a smirk

[[ owo R&R arnt I mean stopping it there x3 33]]


	3. Chapter 3

_Guilty Pleasure, Part 3_

_Bakura sighed "I'm not a kitty. Any way, let the games begin" Bakura said with a smirk_

"_I'll start.." Bakura said quietly, and place his hand upon Marik's Knee._

"_M-My turn" Marik muttered, and shakily reached his hand across to Bakura's leg. He placed his hand just above Bakura's knee._

_Bakura grinned and lent closer to Marik, at the same time slowly bringing his hand up Marik's leg._

_Marik's Face Turned an even deeper red as he proclaimed "I wont lose Bakura" as he gripped onto Bakura's shirt with both hands and snapped his eyes shut. Then after a few seconds, Marik started to lean towards Bakura as well._

"_We'll see Marik" Bakura whispered before closing the small gap between them. Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and moved closer to him, not breaking the kiss. Bakura gently slipped his tongue past Marik's lips and ran his hand underneath Marik's shirt. Marik's eyes widened and then shut as he moaned into the kiss. Marik Pulled away for a second so he could straddle Bakura's lap, and then he connected their lips once again. Bakura grinned and softly bit Marik's bottom lip. Bakura lowered his hands and began to unbuckle Marik's belt. _

_Marik grabbed Bakura's hands and burst out "Bakura! Don't you think that's a little too far? I mean, it is only a game.." Bakura forced back a smile_

"_Marik..are you giving up? I'm stubborn, I wanna win. You should know that by now"_

"_N-No! I just thought this game would be a little..well..uhhm.. A little more 'innocent' than this.." Marik let out a nervous laugh. Bakura smirked _

"_Hn. Well then you guessed wrong" Bakura pulled his hands out of Marik's grip and unzipped his trousers._

_Marik squirmed and stuttered "T-Time out?" _

"_time out? That's cheating Marik!" Bakura flipped Marik over onto his back and lent over him. He smirked and placed a hand on Marik's stomach, and slowly began sliding it down._

_Marik squeezed his eyes shut "Bakura~"_

"_What is it Marik..?"_

"_I-I Love You…"_

_[[ R&R ;_; sorry it randomly cuts off there, it's a RP, and Bakura has disappeared _ I'll continue writing when he comes back ¬¬ 33]] _


	4. Chapter 4

Guilty Pleasure, Part 4

_Marik squeezed his eyes shut "Bakura~"_

"_What is it Marik..?"_

"_I-I Love You…"_

_Bakura paused, eyes wide open "w-what did you say?"_

_Marik looked away, "I-I said I love you.."_

_Bakura sat up a little, and looked at the wall behind them both. After a while, he turned back to Marik, and said quietly "I…I love you too, Marik. I love you." Marik reached up, and pulled Bakura back down and hugged him. Bakura sat up, pulling Marik up with him. He held Marik close against himself, and whispered "so…shall we continue this game..?"_

"_Oh Y-Yea, I umm, I forgot about that…" Marik murmured. Bakura once again placed his hand on Marik's Stomach, and started to slide it down._

"_My turn" he whispered, making Marik shudder. Marik mover closer to Bakura, and licked his cheek, in response to this, Bakura pushed Marik's head to the side, and bit his neck. Bakura's hands slowly slid down, closer and closer to his target when-_

"_W-Wait Bakura!" Marik stuttered "I-I..Well..umm.. Y-You" Marik sighed, and noted defeat in his head. "You Win Bakura"_

_Bakura's eyes lit up "Oh really Marik. Heh, I knew you would lose. Now.. I can make you do anything I want" Bakura smirked and leaned closer "And you have to do 'it"_

_[[Nom, sorry bout the short chapter, Bakura wants to go to sleep x3 I will not forgot this story, it shall be continued tomorrow/today~ R&R 33]]_


	5. Chapter 5

Guilty Pleasure, part 5

_Bakura's eyes lit up "Oh really Marik. Heh, I knew you would lose. Now.. I can make you do anything I want" Bakura smirked and leaned closer "And you have to do 'it"_

Marik blushed and quickly blurted out "Bakura! b-but .. w-well, umm, don't you think that's a bit much to ask for? i-i mean, it is only a game.. "

Bakura's smirk turned to a grin, as he lent in a little and softly said "Hnn~? I haven't even asked anything yet, Marik. Why, do you have something in mind..?"

At this, Marik's blush increased as he clasped his hands over his mouth and shook his head. "I-I just thought, well.. You said 'it' s-so I sorta assumed y-you meant.. W-well 'that'" Marik said, muffled by his hands.

Bakura muffled a laugh, and put on a fake confused face. "What are you bloody talking about Marik?" Bakura questioned. Marik jumped off Bakura's bed and faced the door with his arms crossed. After a minute he turned slightly and glared at Bakura.

"stop acting so innocent fluffy, you know what I mean" Marik spun back round and pouted.

Bakura smirked and got up, he then stood behind Marik and slid his arms around the blonds' waist, purring in his ear.

"Sorry.. well.. you lost.. so you don't have a choice. You do stay true to your word, right? Besides.. we've been dating for a while now... I want you..."

Marik dropped his hands and placed them on Bakura's. "A-Alright, Bakura.." Marik then twisted round and looked Bakura in the eyes "W-Will it hurt…?" Bakura's expression softened and he smiled.

"...Honestly? Yeah probably... a little at first anyway, but, it'll be okay. I'll be gentle, I promise." he said, pressing his lips gently to Marik's.

Marik Wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and kissed Bakura back and then said "o-okay..I suppose I'll just take it like the man I am" Marik let out a nervous laugh.

Bakura rolled his eyes and smiled, he then twirled Marik around in his arms and pushed him gently on to the bed. "Good boy.." he said with a mischievous grin.

[[ Nom~ just getting to the good part 3 R&R please~ 33 ]]


	6. Chapter 6

Guilty Pleasure, part six

_Bakura rolled his eyes and smiled, he then twirled Marik around in his arms and pushed him gently on to the bed. "Good boy.." he said with a mischievous grin._

"K-Kura, im scared" Marik whispered, as he avoided eye contact with Bakura.

Bakura placed two fingers under Marik's chin and turned his head to face him. He then smiled. "Look at me Marik.. I love you. Do not be scared, you can trust me. I'll look after you." Bakura then softly kissed Marik's lips and moved himself on to the bed so that he was on top of Marik, propping himself up on his elbows.

Marik blushed "I-I Love you too 'Kura. a-and I do trust you."

"Good." Bakura stated. He then proceeded to kiss Marik more passionately and gently nibbled at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Marik shut his eyes and kissed Bakura back, parting his lips slightly. Bakura gently pushed his tongue past Marik's lips and placed a hand on his waist, he then slowly slid it up Marik's shirt. Marik moaned into the kiss, and brought his hands up to Bakura's shoulders. Bakura smirked and started kissing Marik's neck, he then lightly brushed his thumb over Marik's nipple and bit down slightly on the skin above his collar bone. Marik's breath hitched, and he moaned slightly at Bakura's touch.

Bakura leant lower and whispered "I want you, now." in to Marik's ear, he helped Marik remove his shirt and then removed his own. He kissed Marik again hard and pressed his body to him, moaning a little.

Marik ran his nails softly down Bakura's back, leaving small pink lines. He pulled away from the kiss for a second "me too, Kura" He gasped before pressing their lips together once more

Bakura kissed Marik harder with more passion and pressed his hips roughly against Marik's. He grinned at Marik's attempt to stop himself making noises, and started kissing down his chest. He unbuttoned Marik's trousers, and pulled them off completely, before quickly pulling Marik's underwear off him. Marik moaned as Bakura ran his tongue slowly up Marik's length.

"B-Bakura, stop teasing~" Marik said, his voice filled with lust as he sat up slightly. Bakura looked up at Marik and smirked, giving Marik another lick before moving back up and kissing Marik. Bakura held three fingers up to Marik's mouth

"Suck." Bakura ordered. Marik took Bakura's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them until they were coated. Bakura took off his own trousers and boxers with his free hand, then removed his fingers from Marik's mouth. He kissed Marik softly, before pushing a finger inside Marik's entrance. Marik squirmed at the feeling.

"Bakura, stop!" Marik cried out, moving away from Bakura. Bakura frowned and grabbed Marik's wrists, pinning them to the bed with one hand.

"It will hurt less if I do this. Just bear with it for a minute." Bakura brought his finger back to Marik's entrance, and looked at Marik as if asking permission. Marik nodded, so Bakura pushed his finger back in. He wiggled it round a little, before adding a second finger, and started to slowly scissor his fingers. Marik grunted and tried to pull his hands from Bakura's grip, which tightened. After a minute, Bakura removed his fingers, and flipped Marik over. He slowly slid inside him, grabbing onto Marik's hips to guide himself. Marik bit his hand to silence his moans of pain. Bakura pulled out, and slammed back into Marik.

"Fuck Marik, your so tight" Bakura moaned, repeating his actions.

"Bakura, please" Marik whimpered "It hurts too much" He bit down hard on his hand as Bakura thrust into him again.

Bakura panted, quickening his pace. "Don't worry Marik, the pain will go away soon" He moaned, pulling out completely, and pulling Marik onto his lap. He lowered Marik back onto himself and began thrusting again. Suddenly Marik's vision went white, and he moaned out in pleasure.

"Shit Bakura, do that again" He moaned, wrapping his arms around Bakura and pulling him closer. Bakura smirked, and thrust in the same direction, hitting the bundle of nerves again. Marik moaned even louder and pulled Bakura into a kiss. Bakura sped up, and plunged his tongue into Marik's mouth and started to explore the moist cavern. "B-Bakura, I think I'm going to~"

"Together.." Bakura moaned, thrusting a few more times, before he spilled his seed into Marik, who released at the same time. Panting, Bakura pulled out, and rolled onto his back, shortly followed by Marik, who collapsed on top of him.

[[ The next morning ]]

(Marik's P.O.V)

"Shit, my head hurts." Marik tried to sit up, but was unable, has his hands were handcuffed to the bed. He looked to the door way, and spotted a fully naked Bakura standing, smirking at him.

"Ready for round two?" Bakura purred, winking at Marik.

"FUCKING BAKURA!" Marik shouted out, before his lips were cut off by Bakura's.

:'D Yes~! I finally finished it~ R&R please~3


End file.
